


Brain-Dial

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, Humor, M/M, sci-fi-ish AU, unnamed incompetent lacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: In the near future, Arthur decides to get the new telepathic virtual assistant on his phone.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Brain-Dial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> Another one for the AELDWQ! This week our prompt was "When I think of you" and genre was Sci-Fi AU. This is what I came up with. This fic is dedicated to Amy who came up with iMind and MYND as names for the telepathic assistant on phones in the future.

“Hello, Darling!” Eames answered a video call from Arthur.

“Oh, hi Eames. Sorry, I think I called you by accident, I just got iMind installed on my phone”

“That’s fine, I hear brain-dial happens to everyone when they get telepathic dialing,” Eames laughed. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later then,” Arthur ended the call. 

****

“You've reached Eames, just text me instead of leaving a message.” 

“Oh fuck, sorry, brain-dial again.” 

****

“Darling? Darling, are you there? Arthur, did you brain-dial me again?” Eames’ voice came out from Arthur’s back pocket. 

“Oh, oops, sorry, I’m in a meeting, sorry, bye!” Arthur said, fumbling for his phone to end the call. 

“Arthur?” Dom asked, looking annoyed. 

“Sorry, I just installed iMind. Brain-dial.” 

“Oh yeah, the calibration when I got MYND took a little while. I kept calling my favorite Indian restaurant.” 

****

“You’ve reached Eames, just text me instead of leaving a message.” 

“…not sure exactly why you’ve decided we need a meeting over this. I explained very clearly what I wanted you to change…” Arthur’s muffled voice continued until the voicemail time ran out. 

****

“Darling, are you really there this time?” 

“ …don’t have time for this, we have a job to do…” came the muffled sounds of Arthur berating someone. 

“No, apparently not,” Eames said to himself with a fond shake of his head before ending the call.

****  
Later that evening…

“Darling, you need to get your iMind calibrated,” Eames said, handing Arthur a drink.

“I thought I got it under control,” Arthur said. 

“Check your call log.” 

“Oh shit.” 

“Indeed.”

“I called you 68 times today?” Arthur asked. 

“Indeed.” 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.” 

“I must say, it’s flattering that you think of me that often, Darling. You can make it up to me by calling one more time.” 

“Why… oh. _Eames!_ ”


End file.
